To The Sea and Beyond
by ForeverXNejiten
Summary: A series of short stories about Arthur Kirkland's pirate days and the mistakes he made.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I have officially become an Hetalian and began to write stories on it. I FREAKING love England and I though, hmm? I must write about this magical boy! Therefore I have come up with this story here. This will basically be a bunch of short stories about Arthur's pirate days and the mistakes he made XD_

It was a cold day in the small town. A day like no other but a young girl sat outside waiting to speak to a man. A man her town was afraid of, a man that had stolen the young girl's heart. Don't be fooled though, this girl was beyond foolish and naive. Her daily routine was that of falling in love with a new man. Just this week though she had heard that Arthur Kirkland would arrive in there town and with countless parades of stories and different telling of England himself she had found herself fantasizing.

Now she sat waiting for a young man with green eyes to walk into her town. She would be the first one he talked to, and he would forever be hers.

At the stroke of the afternoon her head perked up as a line of men slowly made their way into the town. Of the men a blond haired, green eyes boy seemed to lead them. With her giggles badly suppressed she stood and waited for Arthur to leave the group just a bit so she begin to make her charming talk with him. Once Arthur strolled away a bit she made a move, running up to him with a gleeful smile.

"Hello!" She mentally cursed herself for sounding so childish.

Arthur's eyebrows rose and he studied the girl with a small grimace, "May I help you?' His voice made her shudder and she smiled larger. "Y-Yes! I just saw you coming in..and might I say your eyes are just..beautiful..green as the sea!"

Silence.

"Green as the sea? I believe the sea is blue if I'm not mistaken um-" He began and she perked up, "Annabelle, sir." She did a small bow and looked back up to him. "Annabelle then." He smirked slightly and turned his attention to a man standing close to them. Annabelle, thinking that she was boring him began to speak at a fast rate. "Well, you see..I believe that your eyes are very pretty and I'm very pretty so therefor we would make a wonderful match. I am here to ask if you will accompany me on a small dinner at my house tonight to show..my..uh-gratitude for us being beautiful people!"

Arthur looked at her with a frown thinking that this girl was surely mentally retarded. Then an idea sparked in his head and instead of yelling at the girl and telling her to go away he smiled the best fake smile he had done in a while. "Oh, I would love to Annabelle. How very nice of you." He watched as her whole exterior brightened up and she almost yelped with joy.

"REALLY! Oh-I mean..thank you..Arthur." She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand pulling him with her.

"Mother will be so happy!" He let her pull him all the way to a small cottage outside of town where his treasures lay untouched.

When Annabelle opened the door she called out and an old elderly women greeted them both. The house was warm, and friendly none the less and Arthur did rather enjoyed there British touches on the sitting room. None the less though he had come here for one thing and one thing only. "I'm going to go freshen up for dinner." Annabelle had said as she made her way to what he believed be her bedroom. Now Arthur sat with her elderly mother as the women attempted small chat, "Excuse me, ma' me?"

He watched her carefully.

"Yes?" She had asked.

"Would you like a drink?" Venom practically poured from his mouth as he asked and the old women nodded. Arthur stood up and walked into their tiny kitchen where nothing more but a few cupboards lay. He found it funny how the elderly women had never heard of him, she probably wouldn't let him in the house if she had though. Arthur brought a cup out and begin to pour the only wine the family had into the glass, then with a satisfied smirk he brought a tiny container of poison out from his jacket pocket.

Quickly he poured the liquid into the wine and walked back into the sitting room with the elderly women. He handed her the glass with a smirk and within a few measly minutes the women was dead on the floor. With no utter of sound he traveled to the young girl's bedroom and knocked with three calm knocks.

"Miss Annabelle, I believe my stay has been long lived. If I may come in I will wish you a pleasant goodbye." The door was opened and before Annabelle muttered a single word Arthur had stabbed her in the chest. She fell into his arms and he stared at the dying face a moment.

She was trying to say something but the only thing Arthur could make out was a muffled, "Why?" He dropped her once the life was bled from her eyes and with that single revelation he called his crew in to steal the family's valuable possessions.

A normal day in the life of Arthur Kirkland.

_Okay, so please review XD _

_Or you know, thanks for reading haha_


	2. Chapter 2

Story Two

What is good?

England was never a man of great dispenses, or at least he didn't think he was. He would normally go into a town, single out the richest family and his crew and he would sneak into their home to steal their valuables. It wasn't anything new, nothing different. This particular time though would stick in the young Englishmen's head forever.

Arthur rounded up his crew as they snuck through the large town, it was late and almost no one was out on the streets walking about.

He was targeting an aristocrat's house. A large house with what he had heard four members; he believed it would be easy. Get in, get out and leave for sail by morning. Slowly the shorter man broke into the home with the utmost silence; this was how it always was. He looked around their very large sitting room and got to work taking every piece of gold, silver, or anything valuable of the sort with him. Once he was finished with the downstairs Arthur looked up the long wooden staircase and began to make his way up.

It wasn't until the second to the last stair that he heard a door open. A man's voice rang out freezing the pirate in his steps. Arthur backed up but before he could make it down the stairs a shot rang throughout his ears.

"Hey! You!" The man stared down at him with an angry scowl and shot again barely missing the Brit.

England turned on his heels and immediately ran down the stairs avoiding the shots as each time they just barely missed him. He rounded around into the kitchen where the man ran after yelling cuss words loudly at him. With a smirk Arthur turned and took an exit through the dining room ending up at the bottom of the stairs again. Holding tightly onto his valuables he made a dash up the stairs, once he was up he noticed a women standing at the end of the hall looking at him in horror.

The man was going up the stairs with all his might telling his wife, "Run! Go back into the bedroom!" Arthur panicking went into the first door he saw and shut it behind him, locking it from the inside. When he turned he was surprised, a small girl and boy were staring at him both looking terrified. The boy was younger than the girl and his large blue eyes startled Arthur to the point he couldn't take his own of them.

The girl on the other hand was sniffling, on the verge of tears.

The man now was banging on the door screaming for his children to run and for Arthur to open the door. Arthur took his eyes off of them and calmly walked to the door and pulled his gun out of his pocket with a small sigh

. Arthur waited and then with a quick jolt he opened the door and before the man could shoot Arthur shot first sending the now dying man down the stair

s. A scream ran through the house as the women, his wife, ran toward Arthur with anger.

Arthur took his gun and shot her too, a clear cut through her head. All too quickly she fell to the floor and the little's girl's cries were heard. Arthur turned looking at the children who had just seen their parents murdered. He slowly walked toward them and watched as the girl backed up with fear and confusion, yet the little boy who was crying silent tears walked closer to Arthur a brave frown on his face. Arthur looked down at the boy with confused eyes and the blue eyes child tugged on his sleeve pulling him down to his height.

"Mister Kirkland…"

The boy spoke through tears with strength

"How can the people of England be good, if England himself isn't good?"

The words went right through Arthur and pierced his heart. Without warning Arthur lowered his head to cry, lowered his head to join into the agony these children must be feeling.

For what seemed like hours Arthur cried in front of these children, all the while the boy gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Quickly Arthur stood without much regeneration and looked at these now orphans; his crew would be waiting for him outside and wouldn't kill these children nicely. With a few more tears and a bite of his lip he poisoned the children.

He tried to not break as they screamed for him not to pour the vile stuff into their mouths but it wasn't enough. The children died under his hand and without a single word he tucked them into their beds before grabbing his valuables and leaving the house all signs of the tears gone.

_Yes, I did base the little boy off of Alfred. I just thought how amazing it would be if Arthur was so attached to Alfred because of something in his past. Plus, he seems Arthur has a thing for blue eyed boys ;) _

_Review!_


End file.
